Hammer
The Hammer (ハンマー Hanmā) is an Axe that appears across the Fire Emblem Series, starting from the first title. Imbued with the special ability of inflicting effective damage against armoured units, this axe is generally rather inaccurate. Despite this issue, the Hammer is still very useful when wielded against Knights or other armored units. The Hammer is analogous to the Armorslayer and the Heavy Spear. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade'' and Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem Awakening Fire Emblem Fates Fire Emblem Heroes Hammer= Axe |8 |1 |200 | |Effective against armored units. }} |-|Hammer+= Axe |12 |1 |300 | |Effective against armored units. |evolve = Slaying Hammer+ |cost = 300, 200, 20 }} Fire Emblem Warriors Axe |D |30~40 |7000 |- }} Item Locations Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light |Inventory |Bord |- |Armouries |Ch. 2 • Ch. 3 • Ch. 4 • Ch. 5 • Ch. 6 • Ch. 7 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 20 |} Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |Steal |Colho (Ch. 12) |- |Inventory |Dagda |- |Armoury |Ch. 8 |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |Inventory |Wade |- |Armouries |Ch. 9 • Ch. 10B • Ch. 11A • Ch. 19B • Ch. 20A • Ch. 23 |} TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga |Dropped |M12 |- |Armoury |M2 |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |Armoury |'Lyn's Story:' Ch. 10 |- |Secret Shops |'Eliwood's Story:' Ch. 23 '''Hector's Story:' Ch. 24 |} ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |Dropped |Cyclops 4%/2.5% • Tarvos 4%/0.6% • Maelduin 4%/0.4% • |- |Armouries |'Creature Campaign:' Port Kiris • Bethroen |} Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance |Dropped |Enemy Fighter (Ch. 5) |- |Shop (Easy/Normal) |Ch. 21 |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |Dropped |'Part 1:' Enemy Axe Armor (Ch. 6-1) |- |Bargains |'Part 2:' Ch. 3 |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Inventory |Bord |- |Armouries |Ch. 2 • Ch. 3 • Ch. 4 • Ch. 5 • Ch. 10 • Online Shop |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |Enemy Warrior (Ch. 16) |- |Inventories |'Main Story:' Bord '''Extra Chapters:' Bord |- |Armouries |Ch. 8 • Online Shop |- |Secret Shop |Ch. 11 |} ''Fire Emblem Awakening |Dropped |Ch. 3 • Ch. 5 |- |Inventories |Cherche • Basilio |- |Visit |Paralogue 13 - Village* |- |Armoury |Sea-King's Throne |- |Merchants |Southtown • Ylisstol • Border Sands • Valm Harbor • Fort Steiger • Table Approach • The Twins' Turf • Great Gate • Mila Shrine Ruins • Dueling Grounds • Mercenary Fortress • Ruins of Time • Desert Oasis • Manor of Lost Souls |- |SpotPass |Lute • Lucia • Sephiran • Micaiah • Ogma • Mycen • Jamke • Dagdar • Mareeta |- |Double Duel |Defeat '''Frederick's Loyal' to acquire the Hammer as a reward. |} *''Provided that the green army is assisted. Gallery File:Hammer (Artwork).png|Official artwork of the Hammer from the TCG. File:Hammer TCG.jpg|The Hammer, as it appears in the fourth series of the TCG. File:Hammer (TS Artwork).png|Artwork of the Hammer from ''TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. File:FE9 Hammer.jpg|Boyd wielding the Hammer in Path of Radiance. File:FE10 Hammer.jpg|Ike wielding the Hammer in Radiant Dawn. File:Hammer (FE13).png|Basilio wielding the Hammer in Awakening. File:FE14 Hammer.jpg|Arthur wielding the Hammer in Fates. File:FEH Hammer.png|In-game model of the Hammer from Heroes.